raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Steph32597s/Important Rant: Your Music vs. Their Music
Hey! Two blogs in one day. Cray-cray. When will this writing kick end? I like it, so as long as I like it, I'm gonna keep going. Anyway, let me put some more of my opinion out there. Let's talk about music. Types of Music Everyone knows that there are many different types of music. So many types that no one can keep up with it. And then you have a band or a musician that comes into a genre and changes the rules of that genre completely. Think Michael Jackson and Pop music. Examples of Music People Tend To Hate I could go on about this forever. Most people dislike boy bands/groups and the entire Screamo subgenre. By boy band, I mean the definition Wikipedia gave me, which is : A boy band (or boyband) is loosely defined as a vocal group consisting of young male singers, usually in their teenage years or in their twenties at the time of formation. One Direction, Backstreet Boys, Hanson, NSYNC, Boyz II Men, and many other musicians or groups fall into this category and get a ton of hate for it. And by Screamo, I mean this definition: Screamo is a subgenre of emo and post-hardcore that evolved in the early 1990s. This initially involved a more aggressive offshoot of emo music and used short songs that grafted "intensity to willfully experimental dissonance and dynamics." Screamo has been described as a dissonant style of emo influenced by hardcore punk using screaming vocals. I don't know many Screamo bands, so I'll direct you to the Wikipedia page of Screamo bands . Are you bothered and all opinionated yet? What I want to know: Why is there so much hate? Music People Shouldn't Hate Those of you who know me know that I go to a school for performing and visual arts. I wrote a blog about my acceptance into this school. The school shall remain nameless on this Wiki. Or will it? *Winks* You can actually go to my Twitter and figure it out, if you really wanted to. But anyway, I am exposed to so much music every day at school. I feel like I have heard, and sang it all (I'm a vocal major). I've sang classical music, I've sang pop music. I've sang emo music and I've sang classic rock. I've done musical theater and I plan on screaming one day, just because I can. In an art school, most everyone is unique. Everyone has something to offer the art community, in my opinion. So by just being there, I've learned to appreciate so many different forms of art. But what I started trying to say is that I believe that all music has beauty. No music deserves any hate. Stay with me for just a few more paragraphs, okay? Maybe not all of it is pleasing to the ear, but every song has someone's heart in it. Even if that song says, "I'MA EAT BABIES AND YOUR MOM!" something deep inside a person told them to share it. Whether it was for views on YouTube, money, power, or just to cope, someone put some thought into it. Now, one could argue that some people don't write their own music. To counter that, I will say that somebody wrote it, right? You could say that some music has a negative message. I'm going to say: Yeah. You're right. But just because a band is emo, doesn't mean they conform to their genre specifically. I'm sure that there are many emo bands that don't mention self-harm at all. And I'm sure that many pop groups and bands play live music just as well as they sound in a studio. You can't just give a blanket generalization and say that all Jazz music sucks. In Conclusion So music lovers, including myself (I'm bad about this, too), can we stop arguing about who is great and who's a faker? Can we not shame people for liking My Chemical Romance or Justin Bieber or whomever? Music is Music. Some types just sound better to your ears. Can we stop the Music Nazi Party and just be like, "Hannah Montana? Cool! One Direction? Cool! Ram Jam? Cool! 2-Chainz? Cool!" Or if you can't do that, can you not shame people from enjoying the music they like? Don't be a hater. Have a great day! 02:38, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Leave a comment here if you want to start a conversation with me. Spam will be deleted. Category:Blog posts